On our way there
by Mae Liz
Summary: The second part of the choosing sides saga. Must read CS first.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, I realize that I make you all wait forever between my updates anymore, marching season is almost over, thank goodness. I have a competition on Saturday at Marshall University and then it is just the football playoffs which are single elimination! Makes me happy! I hate football and I hate competing. Anyway, think of this as a sequel to Choosing Sides 1 and a prequel to 2, but since I'm removing 2, well you get the gist.

A/N 2: this is more a review for me than you, but please by all means R/R. It's kind of like a detailed recap on Choosing Sides, but tells the story of how they get to CS2.

Prologue- Life really does change.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was 17 when my life went to hell, but I was 17 when I found out the true extent of the feelings that Remy and I have for each other, but that came at a grave price which I sadly had to pay: it cost my innocence, my parents and the lives of the mutants that were among many other joint prices that the others captured members of all three teams and I had to pay. I could never go back to the X-Men, even though I truly wish that pacifism was possible, I saw first hand that it was not._

_I still hold onto that dream. I want for there to be a time with no war and a time when humans and mutants can live together, some things just take time._

_In not even two years I went from an innocent valley girl to now being a mutant fight basically a war for the right to live, rights that every normal human takes for granted. I still remember that day two... or was it three(?) years ago when Kate and I first saw Remy and she fell in love and I just said 'He has to be a player' How that short amount of time has changed my view. I mean come one, Remy kissed me after we got back from the Bellomy's club! You can never say that it is boring. My time in New York has been a memorable one to say the least. No Kate says that she knew he was bad from day one. I remember when I vowed that I would no longer be a valley girl, but I can't even remember why now. Was it because even then I was in love with Remy? I don't know, I don't have a clue._

_The prank that got Remy kicked out of the high school that he was posing in to get to me was a little much. I didn't need to listen to Kate on that at all. But the look on Sarah's face was priceless, but I thought for sure that Remy would never talk to me again, but he did. Was I just his mission then? Lately I've been second guessing myself a lot, I just wish none of this had happened, but yet I have to take the bad with the good._

_Then my house burned and he proved himself to me, he and Piotr did, but even before that, my dear cousin Angie. Inadvertently, she helped me get to know him. Poor Angie, will her children even remember her, if they do what will they remember? Then my house burned and I saved Jenny who to this day is still ungrateful, and Remy and Piotr hijacked the ambulance and then the helicopter and brought me here to New York, but I don't remember that at all, I was unconscious. Meeting the Acolytes was interesting though. I'm not sure if they knew what to think of me. I was a mess, and that's being nice._

_Waking up Remy to get to Bayville High was funny, I knew that I wasn't going to ride with Sabertooth, he might have stayed in one piece, but I wouldn't have. Meeting back up with Kate and slowly integrating into the X-Men was a little extreme of a mission, but it could have been worse, like when I had to keep Remy from cheating at Rummy when there was no money involved! But all of the training that I had to go through was just crap! I hated all cough most cough of that! Then there was Sarah and Pietro! Yuck!_

_But then Rogue was kidnapped and that threw me for a major loop. And of course Sarah and Melinda joined the Acolytes I had to be gone and when I got back I freaked out on her. Of course I did because she was all over Remy and by that time I knew that I wanted him, and that about sums it up before I went to the X-Men. Because Sarah left for the Brotherhood and then I left for the X-men._

_Oh yeah, but Logan being Logan wouldn't except me because Remy and I had stolen that stupid ruby! I don't even think that Mags needed it for anything at all anyway. Getting to the mansion was a breeze. They let me in and all since technically I was one of them still, but it was fun, people take things too seriously. That was the day that I first really realized that I had feelings for him, so I just tested the waters by sitting on his lap. I think that it was a shock to him, but I just wanted to be near him, and I wanted to see how dense he was. Well, all the Acolytes aren't dense. And I was leaving the A-mansion Melinda had to ask what Remy and I were. Big mistake on my part to assume that no one would notice. Embarrassed the Hell out of me, but maybe we did deserve it. Then Asteroid M! Yuck! I hated that! It was awful, I was out of the loop on both sides, and that is never a good thing._

_Then of course Sarah and her damn tricks. She just had to interfere, didn't she. Thinking that I led Remy on(which I did, kind of)! Leading someone on is when you have no intentions of being with them! Saying that I was cheating on him! Crazy girl! And that damn bracelet! Geez, everyone hates my powers, don't they? They always want them just try to take them. It is so stupid. But fighting her! I loved it! Verbal is just as fun as physical, and can be just as draining. It is interesting, but I love fighting her. It's always so up in the air as to who will be the victor, and even though that time Pietro stepped in and actually knocked her out. And Forge, the guy we can't always count on got it off._

_Geez... this is one long diary entry. Remy's waking up, so I guess that I'll finish this later. He is so cute when he's asleep. We haven't made any plans for the wedding yet, but I'm not 18, and nothing is right inside my head yet, I don't want to get married until the nightmares stop, but that may be never...._

_Kitty_

"Mon chere... another nightmare?" Remy asks turning over and wrapping his arms around her.

"No." Kitty says honestly as she closes her journal and slides back down from her sitting position and putting away her reading light. "I'm just watching you sleep. You're gorgeous, have I ever told you that?"

"Hmmm... Remy can think of a few times. But Mon Chere Remy thinks dat you're de magnifique(gorgeous) one. How often does he have ta tell ya dat?"

"At least once more." Kitty says kissing Remy and curling up against his bare chest. (A/N- who wants to picture Remy this way? Who thinks he'd be just gorgeous?) "Good Night."

"Good Night, Mon beau cher." ("My beautiful dear one.")

"Remy... sometimes you're a little too flattering, but I love you nonetheless, I don't know what I would ever do without you." Kitty says sleepily.

"Remy doesn't ever want ya ta have ta know." Remy says as he watches her sleep. "Happy birthday mon chere." He says kissing the top of her head.

Ok, there is more to come, if I get any reviews! Geez... isn't that cute little button calling you?


	2. Kitty's 18th Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can't even own m y idea since it isn't copyrighted!

A/N- NO idea when Kitty's birthday is, so I'm making it up, or maybe not! And another thing is that all of her parent's belongings would have went to Magneto until she turned 18. Which is when they would become hers, along with all of the problems that come along with such an emotional... I'm not quite sure what to call it. But that is the last place she saw her mom, which probably made it hard to go back, so I'm going to say that no one has been there since Remy picked up the 4 kids. Did anyone follow that?

Chapter 1: Kitty's 18th Birthday

"I wonder if Kitty even realizes that it is her 18th birthday? Or for that matter if Remy even knows that it is?" Melinda wonders aloud.

"Oh my God! It is her birthday today! I had forgotten! She's no longer my sister... or whatever you would call her! Yes!" Pietro says getting more excited by the minute.

"Calm down Sparky." Rogue says from her seat across the 'kitchen'. "Ah'm not entirely sure that she cares. She went through a lot more then we can imagine, and ya've seen how she's been reactin' ta it. She's not tha same as before and she doesn't-"

"Mon Chere is doin' much better den you all expected." Remy says walking in and making his presence known. "And for de record Remy knows dat it is her birthday."

"Wow, so you can leave Kitty's side." Pietro remarks. "Get tired of being her lap dog after six months?"

"Vous marchez sur le vieil homme de glace mince." ("You're walking on thin ice, old man." Sorry, I just like that, I had to.)

"I'm so scared though. Like you'll do anything."

"Guys, let's not fight. I personally know that Kitty wouldn't want you to hurt Pietro, Remy." Melinda says quickly stepping between the nearly fighting duo. "And I don't think that you want to fight me, Pietro."

"Ah have ta agree with Melinda. Kit wouldn't want ya ta fight Swamp Rat." Rogue says from her seat in the corner.

"Fine, I'll back off, as long as lap dog over here agrees that that I'd beat him senseless."

"What's the use of admitting a lie." Kitty says walking over and wrapping her arms around Remy.

"And he's a lapdog once again." Pietro says reiterating his current opinion of Remy.

"At least as of today it's legal." Kitty says smiling. "And where did this lapdog idea come from? A lapdog is when a guy will do so much for his girlfriend that he would get up to get her something even if she's perfectly capable and closer. I would never ask anything like that."

"But Remy'd do it for ya mon chere."

"It's like I've been saying, Kitty; you've got a lapdog, not a boyfriend."

"Doing and allowing are two different things." Kitty says looking at Pietro who was trying to leave the room. "And why is it any of your business, Pietro? Did you forget that I saved your life six months ago? Or more importantly, in your opinion, your white hair?"

"You save me? I'd have gotten out eventually. It was only a matter of time until someone let-"Pietro falls to the ground after a collision with Rogue's glove-less hand.

"That is so much better! Kit we all know what ya did fer us. Even he knows somewhere in those misplaced thoughts of his. Ah think that he might be jealous."

"I never thought of that." Melinda says. "I was thinking he was just mad because Kitty seems to have become Magz favorite."

"Dat makes sense."

"Stop it. I didn't do anything that you all wouldn't do." Kitty says blushing and looking down.

"Yeah ya did. If Ah had seen my parents murdered in front of me Ah'd have just left or killed him or at least done something more drastic. I wouldn't have kept quiet for over two weeks."

"I wasn't as strong as you think. I was so torn on the inside, but what would have happened if the peace maker, the over bubbly one, just broke down crying? I did that once. Right after Pietro and Piotr got there. No one was very happy until I was back to normal." Kitty says as one tear makes a solo journey down the side of her face.

"Mon chere, ya don't have to say anything else."

"Don't worry so much about me, Remy, it has to be unhealthy." Kitty giggles somewhat sadly trying to mask her sadness.

"This is nothing compared to what he did while you were gone, Kitty." Melinda says.

"Yeah, just what Ah saw in that brief tahme that Ah was here-"

"Can't Remy defend himself? He saved ya, ya ungrateful fille. Remy saved ya twice!"

"Ah just call it how Ah see it." Rogue says shrugging and leaving the room.

"I wanted to thank you Melinda, and they just made me remember that I wanted to with their bickering." Kitty pauses for a moment trying to look and sound as truly grateful as she is, finally she takes a step away from Remy(her back now to him) and looks Melinda in the eye. "Thank you. When Piotr was thrown into the cell with us... I-I asked as soon as I could about all of you... and he told me... t-that Remy had lost his sanity. I thought that I would loose it, I would have felt horrible... if a-anything had happened to any of you, but that made it hit me that everyone was suffering, but you helped lay my fears to rest. I-it scared me badly... when P-piotr told me that all Remy would do was look for me... but then he said that you made him rest I felt almost instantly better, though I was still guilty. Thank you." Kitty says throwing her arms around Melinda and nearly knocking her off balance.

"Why did ya fell guilty mon chere? Remy'd hope that ya'd do da same for him."

"I would." Kitty steps away from Melinda and turns facing him. "If you ever get put through that you'll know how I felt, though let's hope that you don't get put through it."

"Piotr didn't lie to you, Kit, any of us will tell you that, well I guess that Pietro over there couldn't since he was already gone, but you understand." Melinda shrugs as she watches Remy sit down in the neares chair and Kitty sit on his lap.

"Of course I do." Kitty says leaning against Remy." You all will never understand what feels like to come back for 10 minutes just to submit yourself to possibly death or worst torture, coming back with Pietro over there had to be the hardest part of it."

"I have to admit Kit, that it was a surprise to find out that this was the person that you never actually named the entire time." Bobby, the newest Acolyte recruit, says. "That Remy here was the one person that all of the locked up Acolytes didn't want to show up."

"Ya didn't want Remy ta show up?" Remy asks looking down at her.

"Not exactly that... I didn't want you to see what was going on there. I just knew that you'd blow up the whole place. You still don't know everything that went on there, but I'll tell you... eventually."

"Remy's not gonna push ya. He knows how ta wait, now dat you're here with him." Kitty laughs slightly.

"Happy birthday Kit." Bobby says throwing her a medium sized box wrapped in black and silver wrapping paper Kitty catches it smiling.

"You're the first to say anything Bobby. Did everyone else forget?" Kitty asks pouting up to Remy.

"Non, Remy'd never forget. He's got somethin ta give ya later." He says leaning down and kissing her.

"No a sight I wanted to bloody wake up to." Pyro says walking in.

"I have ta agree." Pete says coming in behind him.

"You have eyelids, neither of you have to watch them, or are you jealous?" Melinda asks.

"I have to agree with Melinda." Bobby says. "You do seem a little jealous."

"Which bloody one of us?" Pyro asks sarcastically.

"Both." Melinda and Bobby say in unison causing the now blushing Kitty to laugh.

"That is kind of sad." Kitty says "Sorry guys, you'd have each had a chance when I first came to New York, you'd have even had a chance right before I went to the X-men, though Pete, you did meet me a little bit late."

"Harsh shelia. And what makes you bloody think that I'd have tried anything with the way Gambit over there was always looking at you." Pyro asks.

"Who wouldn't want ta look at her?" Remy asks innocently.

"I'm out of this one." Melinda says walking out of the room.

"No one say Happy Birthday to me then. Just act like me having a boyfriend is a bad thing." Kitty says teasingly as she phases through the floor waving.

-Later-

"Hey Kit." Kate says as Kitty answers her cell phone. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Kate." Kitty sighs.

"Don't get sad. At least your parents would have called you for your birthday, mine won't. They say that they don't have a daughter."

"That has to be hard." Kitty says, her voice dropping.

_Dear Diary,_

_I often forget that Kate lost not only her real parents, but her second set as well, I may have been their only daughter in reality, but she was their daughter in their heart. I am so selfish sometimes thinking that it's only me, but I wish they were here, it's my 18th birthday. They missed me becoming legal, we had such big plans. We had plans for all of the typical high school senior things also, but none of that will ever happen. Prom, Homecoming, senior pictures, even graduation. Wow, I never really realized what all I would miss. I miss college, I miss applying for college... just so many things._

"Hey, swing by the mansion today."

"Why? I'm your enemy."

"You're an honorary X-Man, regardless of your team affiliation. You saved members of the X-Men that day, Kit. Mr. Logan like totally is the one that like put you up for it. They were talking about like totally putting up a statue of you."

"You are lying."

"No, I'm totally not. I would come alone though. Trusting you is one thing for some of these total stick-in-the-mud types that like totally flock here, but any other Acolyte may be too much."

"Ok, I'll try to come by. I'm not sure if I can."

"You like totally have to like be here, like trust me."

"Ok, I'll be there in a while, though Remy may not like me going alone."

"tell him to like totally buzz off it's like none of his business."

"I'll make sure to tell him. Talk to you when I get there, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"bye."

_Some things are just huge to miss, you never realize what they would have been worth had you gotten to live them. I have to admit I probably wouldn't have gone at all. I probably would have just stayed at home with Remy, though had none of this happened we may have never gotten this close, or it may have taken much longer._

_I wake up in the middle of the night and think that I am going to wake up in my bed at home and all of this time I spent with Remy and the other mutants of New York will all be some weird dream. Though I would never wish that I hadn't met him, I just want a normal life. I wish that my powers had taken longer, or that this war could have waited. This is such a confusing time. They are trying to pass a mutant eradication act in the senate, we are hoping that it doesn't pass. They are forbidding us to defend ourselves. They say that we cannot be there. I personally disbelieve this. We are people too, regardless of one gene or two._

_The X-Men are up in arms about it. They keep inviting me back for various things and what Kate says about me being an honorary member regardless of my party affiliation is right. I saved 12 mutants that day, but they never learned the truth of my time with them. They never learned that I was honestly a spy. I will never tell them. The Acolytes will never tell them, though we did have several incidents where the truth behind my team change was revealed. In a way I'm glad that it was never revealed, I can stay with them and not have to worry about them not trusting me though I will have to live with my dark, dirty secrets for the rest of my life. _

_ 3 Kitty 3_


	3. Suprises from the Acolytes

Rogue07- I think that you will like this, I really do, I changed one thing and that's all.

Chapter 2- Surprises from the Acolytes

"Kitty, you can't leave!" Melinda calls as Kitty starts to open the door.

"Why not? Kate just called and says that-"

"Just trust me! Come on in here."

"OK, I guess that she can wait a while." Kitty says walking up to meet Melinda. "What do you- Where did all of this come from!"

"Surprise!" Everyone (minus Remy, Magneto and Sabertooth) yells coming out of their hiding places. Bobby jumps out from the middle of the huge pile of presents.

"Oh my-"

"Good Work!" Melinda says as Kitty recovers from the shock.

"How did you plan this with me in the house?" Kitty asks still slightly in shock from Bobby jumping out almost from nowhere.

"We made Remy distract you, he was more than happy to." Melinda says laughing. "I guess that it worked, you really had no clue."

_Dear Diary,_

_Poor Melinda, I can tell that she is lonely. She is always alone it's like no one really got close to her. I guess that it's her power that she is hiding behind though, just like Rogue, except for only different. Melinda afraid that she'll have a nightmare and it will happen to that person, Rogue can't touch. Similar, but yet they are the same. She takes excellent care of my cousins though, since I am still unable to be around them for too long at once. She and Remy are the reason that they stayed here, and that I did too. If they had been forced to leave I wouldn't have let them leave without me. They are my only family._

"And ya doubted Remy?" Remy says walking into the room. "She came up ta him an asked him if he could keep ya distracted so dat dey could throw a surprise party."

"Well it worked." Kitty says looking around the room. "Wow... pink and black.... Lovely décor." Kitty laughs.

"Just open the presents since you have to go to see Kate. She get cranky if she has to wait too long." Melinda says.

"If you insist." Kitty jokes.

_I should have known that presents from the Acolytes would never be good. Well technically Pete isn't an Acolyte and I was particularly wary about his present. What would that guy get me? It was beyond me to say the least. Pete isn't known for his sense of humor and the look on his face when I grabbed the gift from him should have told me to put it down._

"From Pete." Kitty says reading the card. "What would a guy like you get me Pete? Am I going to have to kill you?"

"Why would you want to do that? Wot could be that bad? I have great taste!" Pete says smirking.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kitty responds carefully opening the silver and black wrapping paper. "Where did you learn to actually wrap a present?"

"I had to do it." Melinda says before Pete could say anything.

"Only because you wouldn't bloody let me."

"I have to go with Melinda on this one. I don't think any of us could see you actually being able to wrap a present." Kitty opens the wrapping paper and turns blood red. "Oh my god! Pete Wisdom! What kind of a sick joke is this?" Kitty asks loudly turning blood red as she reveals her present to be a large box of assorted condoms including glow in the dark, flavored and many different colors.

"Mon chere calm down. Remy thinks dat Pete is just jealous." Remy's effort to calm her down only proves to make her turn a deeper shade of red.

"Remy LeBeau! You aren't helping either!" Kitty says burying her face in her hands. "Pete I'm going to kill you! What makes you think that I am that kind of girl?" She asks looking up and Remy starts laughing. "Shut up! You really aren't helping!"

"Look at that bloke." Pete says. "You know what-"

"OK, now just quit. You still have to consider the fact that I'm not like that."

"But you two are sharing a bed." Pietro says smirking.

"Because Mon Chere has nightmares from all dat happened in de desert."

"Ok, I'm moving on. I'm going to stick with a safe gift this time." Kitty says looking at her knocks over stack, thanks to Bobby Drake.

_I knew not to open anything from any of the guys, Remy included. It was almost comical. Well, I guess that I could have opened Piotr's or Pyro's gifts, for the sole fact that they have a much higher IQ then that idiot Pete Wisdom. I'm not that kind of girl. And Pete is just a lunatic. Note to self, buy him febreeze for his birthday, or Christmas!_

"Ok, From: Melinda and Rogue, To: Kitty. This one looks safe. But goodness, it's big." Kitty opens the hot pink wrapping paper carefully to reveal a scrapbook.

_Oh my God! It was the best present I had ever received! On the first page was a picture of the Acolytes when I fist joined. Pyro, Remy and Pietro were all around me. Remy behind me, Pyro on my right and Pietro on my left. Piotr was behind me and slightly to the left. Sabertooth wasn't in it and Magneto wasn't either. Rogue was taking the picture. I think that I was honestly crying by the time I opened it up and saw the various pictures of all the Acolytes. A ranged neatly on the white pages of the scrapbook. Some were cropped and most had short sentences of explanation under them. They even had a picture of Remy and I kissing right before I took the ruby to the X-Men. That was where the scrapbook ended, and for good reason. That was when I left for the X-Men. Right before I got kidnapped and tortured by Extermin-X._

"Oh my... I don't know what to say... this is just... this is awesome! I love it! Thank you!" Kitty says throwing her arms around Melinda and Rogue.

"Sugah ya might want ta let go before Ah accidentally drain ya on ya're birthday."

"Oh... right." She says backing away.

"That's ok... ya got excited... we all do sometimes. Just make sure not ta get carried away next time."

"Right. I'll make sure to remember that one." Kitty says smiling.

"Yeah, control yourself Pryde." Pietro says.

"Shut up jerk!" Kitty says. "No even you can ruin my mood."

"Confident, aren't you?"

"No more than you are daily."

"Ok kiddies, next." Melinda says happily.

_I had to tempt fate with the next one. I was so happy that nothing could ruin it. All those happy memories that I had of being an Acolyte before being an X-Man filled me with a happiness that I thought that no one could break, or even put a dent in, boy was I wrong._

"Hmm... I am going to be brave and hope that Bobby didn't get anything too bad for me." kitty says looking at him and picking up the present that she had been handed earlier and began to unwrap it. "Idiots guide to having Safer Sex." Kitty says reading the cover. "Bobby you pervert!" Kitty says throwing the book at him and hitting his chest with a loud thump then falling to the floor causing Remy to laugh.

"Violence isn't needed mon chere." Remy says smirking trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm going to use violence against you if you don't watch it Remy. Bobby Drake you are such a big pervert. Maybe you should keep the book it might come in handy in about 30 years when you get a clue."

"But Kitty, that is so harsh, all you did was yell at Pete. Come on get a sense of humor. But I have to admit you look so cute when you are blushing and when you are upset.

Pyro's not a pervert, right? Well, I assumed that his gift would be decent, but was Remy's reaction ever funny.

"Okay, From: Pyro" Kitty opens the black flamed wrapping paper and immediately broke out in a fit of giggling.

"What's so funny mon Chere?" Remy asks as Kitty hands him the present. "How to cheat- Pyro!" Remy says throwing the book at him.

"Ouch, what did I bloody do ta deserve that? Your shelia loves it."

"Guys can you just quit." Kitty requests breaking off her laughter.

_The book was titled How to cheat at cards like the pros. Obviously Pyro had gotten it as a gag gift, but it was hilarious. I made up my mind then and there that I would read it as soon as I had a chance. It made sense since every time I came in when they were playing cards I had to fix Remy's hand multiple times. Recently I had started resorting to taking his trench coat off so that I wouldn't have to fix it as much. Now like he really cares since it is me taking off the darn thing. I have special privileges, it would be really sad if he said something to me. Of course if he's playing cards with anyone other than the Acolytes I wouldn't do anything to his hand or his person, but that is just because if they are stupid enough to play cards with a thief then they deserve to loose. I was still somewhat nervous to open his gift and I think that he knew it. Piotr was safe, right? His gift couldn't be all that bad, after all he was probably the most sane member of the Acolytes, myself included._

"To: Katya From: Piotr. Please tell me that this is in no was perverted. I'll die if this one is too."

"It isn't. Why would I do that to you? I do not think that it is funny."

"Ok, now I have no problem s with opening it." Kitty says opening the silver bag and reaching inside of it. She pulls out a framed drawing. "Did you do this yourself? It's gorgeous!" Kitty says running over to the sitting Russian and hugging him. "I had no idea that you could draw this well."

"There are many things none of you know about me."

"Well, that's obvious. Did you do this from a picture?"

"Yes, but it's only based on it."

_It was a drawing of Remy and I, I was so shocked when I saw it and it excited me, it must have taken him an eternity to complete. It looked almost like he and I could jump off of the paper. The gifts just kept getting better and better._

"Ok, Pietro," Kitty says walking back over to the few gifts remaining, "I don't see your name on any of this. Did you forget or are you just all talk?"

"Mon chere, Remy had ta make him throw it out. It wasn't appropriate. Ya think dat what da idiot wisdom and de newbie got ya were bad, well dis was worse."

"Yeah, here. Your boyfriend spoils all of my fun." Pietro says handing Kitty a 100 dollar bill."

"I don't think that I want to know if what you say is true, though you are a tad overprotective, Remy."

"Two gifts left mon chere. Ya have Remy's and your cousins., which one is first?"

"Hmm... theirs..." Kitty says picking up a small jewelry box. She opens it revealing a silver charm bracelet and the four kids come in then. "I love it." Kitty says smiling at them.

"We had to-"Eric starts but Kitty shakes her head.

"I don't want to know. I have a feeling that you four went to Remy, but I don't want to know, ok?"

"Ok." They all four agree.

"Here, do one of you want to put it on me?" Kitty asks and Tami walks over to her.

"I will." Tami says taking the bracelet out of the box and placing it around her wrist and clasping it.

"Thank you." Kitty says smiling.

_It was lovely, and to say the least it was expensive. I am no expert jeweler, but I can tell real from fake, and this was all real. One of the charms was a small cat with Kitty engraved in it, a diamond dotting the i. There were other various charms like an "A" for Acolyte and a "X" for X-Man. One charm was shaped like a heart and said "Pryde" they definantly paid a lot for it. Last but not least, I finally had to open Remy's present._

"This had better be good Remy." Kitty says giggling as she picks up the final remaining box and opens it. Kitty gasps and tears start to roll down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say other than I love you Remy. I-I never..."

"You don't have to say anything to Remy mon chere. He knows how ya feel.

_It was a framed picture of my parents and I, we were sitting on the porch, it was right before my mutation manifested. Right before I left them for good. It was the last picture taken of the three of us together. Words were beyond me at the moment. I don't think that I could have said anything had I wanted to. Oh this irritating thief of my did have a remarkable ability to know exactly what I wanted._

_3Kitty 3_


	4. Final Plans are Final

Authors Note- Gomen-nasia! (Sorry in Japanese!)

Chapter 3-

Kitty phases her car through the front gates of the X-Mansion.

"Kitty! We've totally told you like millions of times to totally not do that anymore." Kate whines coming out to greet Kitty. "But since it's your birthday we'll make an exception."

Kitty smiles as she parks in front of the stairs leading to the mansion. "Thanks Kate. So where is everyone?"

"They're like all totally inside, you know how it totally is around here, you like never know where anyone is, unless you're like a total telepath." Kate says sadly.

"It's ok, Kate. Don't get yourself worked up over noting."

"Well like what did Remy totally get you for your birthday?"

"He gave me a framed picture of my parents and I, the last one that was ever taken of the three of us." Kitty says smiling. "It was really sweet of him."

"Who like got you the totally cute charm bracelet?"

"My cousins."

"It is like so totally cute."

_Dear Diary,_

_That is just like Kate. Super cheery. I wish that I could be like that all the time. She somehow manages it, even with all that is going on she still manages it. I wish I could be like her, the strength to withstand anything. Well, I guess that she says the same thing about me too though. She told me so while I was in the med lab after getting back to civilization._

"Logan like totally wants to like see you in the like Danger Room."

"Yeah, like always. He probably wants to see if I've been slacking off. Which I have to admit that I have been, but it's hard enough any more to wake up in the morning."

"Kitty!" Came squeals from Amara and Jubilee as they ran toward her and throw their arms around her knocking her off balance and onto the ground. They all three lay there laughingly in a heap. After a few minutes of just laying there laughing they all three stand up brushing themselves off in the process.

"So, how's Bobby? I heard that he joined the Acolytes." Jubilee asks.

"Yeah, he got me a book on safe sex for my birthday."

"No way!" Jubilee screams in shock. "He would never!"

"He did. That boy has a dirty little mind, but I must say there are worse ones out there."

"Like your fiancée?" Kate asks.

"No way! Remy is-"

"Ha! I totally knew it! From day one I so knew that you like were so totally going to like fall for him. You aren't like sleeping with him are you?"

"No way! Who do you think that I have become?"

"Kit, a total joke."

"Do you two hear her, she thinks I'm a whore!" Kitty says pouting to Amara and Jubilee.

"That is wrong." Amara says laughingly.

"I'd never think that Kit." Jubilee says.

"Whatever, let's find Logan. I want this over with." Kitty says as they all go down to the Danger Room.

-10 minutes later-

"Half-Pint grab your weapon."

"Why, you'll just cut through it."

"Good point, but not this time. I want to see if you've improved."

"Oh you bet I have. You know it's a great way to relieve stress."

"You're bluffing. You hate training."

" Yeah, I am a little. I only train after the horrible nightmares that plague my miserable existence."

"Kit, the ring says differently." Jubilee says.

"Oh yeah, Kate!"

"Like what?"

"Hold this." Kitty says taking off the diamond engagement ring.

"Like what are you doing?"

"Making sure that this ring doesn't get destroyed. I think that I have a reason to take it off, don't you think so too? Take it off and keep it intact or keep it on an d have it accidentally destroyed and explain to Remy that I was stupid enough to wear it when I was fighting Logan whose claws can cut anything."

"I like so totally see your point."

"Now loose it and I WILL pin the blame on you." Kitty says handing Kate the ring.

"That would be like so totally scary." Kate says shivering. "I like so wouldn't want that."

"I have to meet this guy Kit." Jubilee says. "If he scares Kate and you're engaged to him he has to be great." Jubilee says.

"I only go for the best." Kitty says laughing. "And what makes you think that I would have anything but great taste?"

"Half-Pint focus. Pick a weapon of choice."

"You pick for me. It'll even your odds of maybe winning." Kitty says jokingly causing Logan to narrow his eyes. "Come on now, I have to have a little bit of fun, don't I? I am 18 as of today."

"Here." Logan says tossing her a large black pole.

"Mr. Logan, I like totally don't know what planet you are like living on, but her fiancée is like so totally an expert with a rod…staff- well, like with that sort of thing." Kate says and Logan just grunts.

"Kate, the way you said that.." Jubilee begins, " it leads people to the wrong assumption."

"Like I totally meant- you like totally know what I meant"

"Kate, if Remy had heard you, well do I need to tell you what he MIGHT say? It wouldn't be too pretty for you." Kitty says. "Think about it Kate, he thinks that he is the greatest thing that ever graced this earth with their presence." She jokes.

"Hey! Like not fair!" Kate pouts.

_Logan's weapon of choice for me was quite funny actually, though I wouldn't recommend anyone else thinking that Remy taught me nothing. Would I agree to marry someone who was useless? I don't think so, not by a long shot! Logan's just a lonely loser! Not really, he is just not informed._

_When I got home, after receiving a scrapbook from the X-Men and a picture of Kate and I and our families from Kate, Remy and I made our plans. We're going to Vegas in three weeks. I can't wait._

_Kitty_

_By the way, Kate didn't loose my ring and Remy WILL NOT find out that I took it off._

------

So what did you all think? The next story in this series will be up soon. It's going to be called Vegas Catastrophe. Nice title, right? Well, trust me it fits!


End file.
